


Love and trauma

by Fairlywritten



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairlywritten/pseuds/Fairlywritten
Summary: After his fathers death ferdinand wanted to spend his time with a certain girl but after seeing her with someone else he decided to drink his sorrows away, soon after he found her walking alone and his body moved without thinking.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 4





	Love and trauma

Ferdinand’s hand shot out before he could help himself, practically dragging the purple haired girl into her room. 

“Heey! Put mee down?” Bernedetta screamed, her cheeks turning a light pink. 

Once they arrived at her room she started to calm down, he slammed her door shut, then sat on her bed positioning bernadetta to cradle him, his hands moved to grip her hips tightly. 

her hand traveled down his muscular form. His unusually cold orange eyes scanned her body as his soft lips met hers. “everywhere i looked at the monestary I always see you with Felix.” He hissed between their sloppy kisses. His hands gripping her hips so tightly, she thought she may bruise. 

“Ferdinand, you said you were happy with us just being friends.” a part of her was so scared suddenly being carried off and kissed so suddenly that she wanted to run away, yet another side of her felt very happy seeing his  
reaction, for the firstbtime she saw ferdinand with a gloomy look in his face instead of his usual smile. 

Subconsciously She grinded her body into his, already feeling him harden. Seeing his hurt expression by the fact that she was close to felix she felt very happy for some reason, she wanted to know how much he wants her all to himself, a feeling she had never felt before towards anyone else in her life. “Ferdinand, you said it yoursef our engagement is already invalid, i dont belong to you!” Bernadetta screamed loudly in her head "Bernie your such a big idiot! Aaaaagh why did I say that!" She saw his face turning angry she was both scared and curious of what ferdinand is going to do to her. 

He stared quetly at her. Ferdinand’s large fist had traveled up to Bernadeta's small neck. He pressed on it as her eyes sparkled up at him. He then released his grip and patted his legs. “Bend over!"  
After hering his order she was more afraid than ever but seeing the cold look in his eyes she felt that she had no other option but to obey him. 

"For every time i have seen you talking with another man i will punish you with a smack" in a flash she remembered her childhood, the countless traumatic punishments that her father has given her, the fact that spanking her was one of those traumatic punishment. Her body moved as if controlled by her muscle memory. 

Bernadetta wanted to scream as she bent over Ferdinand’s lap. Yet somehow being bent over ferdinand made her feel aroused. She already could feel herself getting wet as he yanked her panties down and pulled her skirt up.  
“Beg.” Ferdinand watched as the girl squirmed. 

“Please Ferdie punish me please-“ the words just naturally flows from her mout making her wonder just how much she wants him. Ferdinand’s calloused hand landed harshly on Bernadetta ’s skin. She let out a squeak before he lifted his hand and spanked her again. 

“Who makes you feel this good?” He groaned as he watched her skin turn redder with each smack. Her ass jiggled and he couldn’t wait to make her his own. 

“You, Ferdie.”Bernadetta moaned, threw the slaps, trying to move her legs together to get frictions on her clit.  
“Who do you Love?” 

“You, I love you, I only love you Ferdinand Von Aeigr.” Ferdinand’s hand landed again harsher than before on her plump ass. 

“What a good girl.” His hand traveled to her lips, feeling how wet she was. She really does love him. “Get on all fours.” 

" yes Ferdie” Bernadetta answered not being able to control herself, she felt as if her arousal for the last twenty years was waiting to be forced out by the man in front of her. 

“you cant live without me can you bernie” He stated simply, his eyes hungry, his mouth forming his usual smirk. 

“yes you are everything to me ferdie.” she whispered as Ferdinand leaned in for another kiss. 

“From now on you are mine Bernie. I don’t want anyone else touching you. Your mine.” Ferdinand hissed out as he watched Bernadetta bend down in front of him. Her ass perched high in the air. Ferdinand didn’t even pause before penetrating into her. 

Having her folds penetrated for the firs time she whimpered “Ferdie it hurts.” Bernadetta’s moans just made Ferdinand pick up his space. His long length hitting deep inside her as her high pitch moans echoed off the walls. Her precum and blood glowed out. He started thrusting inside her relentlessly, using her hips as handles, leaving finger prints on her delicate skin.  
Occasionally slapping her red bums. Her folds was already involuntarily tightening around him as she reached between her legs and played with her clit. 

“Do you want me to fill you with my cum? Make you mine?” He asked and saw Bernadetta nod her head quickly. Her pussy tightened hearing his words. Ferdinand lost control as his cock started to twitch inside her, as he pumped, filling her with his hot load. Bernadetta soon followed as she felt herself milking his cock. 

Once she was finished, she felt Ferdinand pull out of her and pass out on the ground. She rolled over and snuggled into his side. Her hand started making patterns on his back as she started to daze off as well. 

... 

Soon the morning comes Bernedetta woke up on top of her bed, her body is all stiff from last night, she looked around and see ferdinand kneeling on the side of her bed. 

"Bernadetta your awake, first of all please let me apologize for what happend last night i was under the influence of alcohol, i belive it affected my actions. Once again i hope you will forgi.." he was interrupted halfway through.  
"Thats enough ferdie. You dont need to apologize, in fact I..quite...enjoyed..it last night. 

Both of their faces are blushing bright red. He sat down beside the bed trying to comprehend what she just said. Bernadetta tried to sit up as well but her butt hurts when she sit so she stopped halfway and layed back again. 

Not long after ferdinand kneeled again beside her  
"Bernadetta i know that my actons to you have been disgraceful to you last night, so please let take responsibility, let me make it up to you by spending the rest of my life besides you making you happy. Bernadetta will you be my wife. 

She hastley moved her head kissing him very sloppily "What are you talking about ferdie I already belong to you.


End file.
